


Chocolate And Coffee

by fairyminseok



Series: Paintbrushes & Polaroids [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Balcony Scene, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6367864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyminseok/pseuds/fairyminseok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Some people are artists, and some are just art, but Minseok has always seen Lu Han as both. Has always seen him as the very drops of water that spill from the sky, as the beautiful stroke of a finely written letter.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate And Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Part 7 of Paintbrushes & Polaroids

That little pocket of time right before the sun sets, right before the sky goes dark, sky grey but not black with lights flickering on in all the buildings across the river is Minseok’s favourite time of day. It’s when he’s just getting home, stepping over random art supplies here and there, making his way out to the balcony where he knows he’ll find Lu Han leaning back on the bars, eyes trained over the city.

This is Lu Han’s favourite time of day also, shifting to let Minseok settle in behind him, craning his neck back for the welcoming kisses that are trailed along his jaw and down his neck, the hands that sneak under his shirt and splay gently across his abdomen.

It’s beautiful like this, calm and unhurried movements, Minseok making him come undone right there on the balcony, hand slipping past his waistband and stroking slowly, torturously, making Lu Han’s hips buck up unexpectedly, breathing laboured.

“How was your day?” Minseok asks in a low voice, tongue trailing over the shell of Lu Han’s ear, and it’s unfair that he can be so calm, asking everyday questions while his boyfriend is writhing in his lap.

“G-good.” Lu Han stutters, collapsing into Minseok’s chest breathing heavily and thrusting up into his fingers trying to find release, to speed up the still slow strokes, Minseok tugging gently, as if Lu Han’s cock is the most fragile thing in his life. Minseok tilts his head back and kisses him softly, kissing him just as slowly as his hand is moving, tongues slick but unhurried, even as Lu Han gasps into his mouth, asking for more.

Minseok doesn’t grant him more, sliding his hand out of Lu Han’s pants and making a show of licking his fingers clean, grinning when Lu Han turns in his arms with a low whine. The sky is growing darker now, the city lit up, sounds of the below traffic muffled as it reaches their unlistening ears. They’re in their own world up here, the tallest balcony on their building overlooking the river -- Minseok’s choice -- and it’s with a faint breeze at his back that Lu Han wraps his arms around Minseok’s neck, leaning into kiss him with fervor, rolling his hips gently to remind him that he’s created a problem.

Minseok kisses back, still unhurried but with more purpose, tugging on Lu Han’s bottom lip with his teeth, and rolling his own hips upwards, enticing a shuddering moan out of the other, grinning as he swipes his tongue across the roof of Lu Han’s mouth.

Minseok tastes faintly of coffee and chocolate, addictive and leaving Lu Han wanting more, chasing Minseok’s tongue with his own, entangling them and sliding curious hands under and up Minseok’s shirt, grinning in triumph when a brush of his finger across a nipple makes Minseok gasp into his mouth.

Lu Han grinds his hips down with purpose now, licking deeper into Minseok’s mouth, tangling his fingers in soft orange hair, tugging slightly now and then, breathing deep and uneven. His pace is steady, Minseok’s hips lifting up to collide with his, and they moan in unison, Minseok’s hands sliding along Lu Han’s hips and up his back. It’s almost leisurely the way they move against each other, friction building as Lu Han loses his steadiness, teeth clashing against Minseok’s as his fingers curl tighter around a lock of hair.

He’s so close, the sun finally dipping below the horizon, Minseok’s face only lit up by the faint glow of the city lights, hips stuttering and moans spilling forth, hushed by the heavy evening hair, but Minseok stops him, holding his hips still and pushing him until he’s on his back, crawling over top of him. He leans down to kiss him quickly, innocently, before skating down his body and hooking fingers around Lu Han’s waistband, pulling both his pants and boxers down to his knees in one motion.

The balcony is cold tonight, just enough that Lu Han gasps and twitches at the cool air hitting his erection. He whines a little, looking down to see Minseok smirking at him, eyes still rimmed with black kohl, shining bright in the darkness of dusk.

“What do we want tonight?” Minseok says, voice husky and breathless, swollen lips glistening. He dances fingers up Lu Han’s thighs, trailing one delicately up his shaft but not pressing them in, not relieving the pressure that Lu Han needs. He trails the finger back down Lu Han’s thighs and gently lifts a leg up, smoothing his hands across Lu Han’s cheeks before pressing between and teasing his rim.

Lu Han let’s out a breathy whimper, letting his legs fall open, head falling back and hitting the balcony floor. The stars are almost visible this evening, and Lu Han feels as if he could touch them if he tried, this close to the clouds. His hips twitch when Minseok places the most fluttering of kisses to his inner thighs, licking tenderly up the underside of his cock and laughing softly at the quiet moan Lu Han lets out. He kisses the tip, digging his tongue into the slit briefly before pulling away and leaving Lu Han quietly wrecked on the balcony waiting.

“I’ll be right back.” He whispers, kissing Lu Han again, still unhurried, hair falling into his face, looking only slightly disheveled. He’s beautiful like this, beautiful in everything he does, but especially like this, calmly and quietly dominant, taking Lu Han apart slowly and carefully as the night sparrows begin to chirp. He still tastes like coffee and chocolate, and Lu Han laps it up eagerly, gripping shoulders and sliding fingers across a muscled chest that belongs all to him. He moans loudly into Minseok’s mouth, pushing backwards onto the fingers stretching him, enticingly and agonizingly slow, pumping in and out at a pace that has Lu Han desperately scrambling for more.

This is one of the good nights when Minseok isn’t too tired from the cafe to pull him apart delicately, one of the nights where they have the time for more than just quick blowjobs. Minseok takes his time adding a third finger, Lu Han’s moans becoming less quiet with each curve of Minseok’s fingers, echoing out in the cool night sky.

“That’s right baby.” Minseok croons, voice dripping with promise, latching his mouth onto Lu Han’s collarbone where his shirt has been tugged down, fingers picking up their pace. “I want the whole city to hear you.”

When Minseok finally pushes in, slowly, Lu Han pants, clenching around him and grabbing Minseok’s hips to drag him forward, make him hurry the fuck up. Minseok doesn’t, bottoming out and staying there for a bit, lazily sucking on Lu Han’s tongue and ignoring the soft whine that comes from his mouth. When he does start to move he drags his cock along Lu Han’s walls in a way that has the other keening loudly, dragging nails up the back of Minseok’s shirt, only to dig them in when Minseok pushes back in just as slowly, but hitting him deep.

Lu Han doesn’t last long when Minseok starts to pick up his pace, thrusts even and steady, making his whole body shake with each one, coming untouched at the same moment Minseok spills into him, shuddering and falling back. He’s panting, breath visible in the October chill, opening his eyes slowly to see stars, beautiful and glittering, almost as ethereal as Minseok collapsing on top of him, hair a mess and eyes sparkling with love.

This is who they are, Minseok returning with a comforter and a bottle of wine, throwing his legs over top Lu Han and cuddling up to him, tasting now of wine and of Autumn, voice calm and soothing in his ear. They watch the river, and they watch the tops of buildings in the distance, completely content to just exist, the day always forgotten when they slot perfectly together like whispers of fate touching their hair in gusts of wind.

Lu Han doesn’t ask how Minseok can afford such expensive wine, and Minseok doesn’t ask why Lu Han was on the balcony all day and not working on his important piece because none of that matters right now. They can deal with their issues tomorrow. They can deal with the impeding rent, the costs of Lu Han’s supplies, the businessman threatening to bring Minseok’s cafe under.

None of that matters when Minseok is so warm, and the wine flows through Lu Han’s veins. it lights up his eyes and tugs the corners of his lips up as he flips Minseok onto his back this time, energy renewed and hair blowing in the wind, beautiful and dazzling, face hidden in shadows as the city begins to sleep, leaving only them awake to lose themselves in the crisp feeling of what is supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> old fic crossposted from Live journal


End file.
